Because we have you
by Speedy08
Summary: Just a one shot about what happened when Sarada was born.


_**A/N: Hello everyone! So I've had this one shot for a while and seeing as I haven't really been able to update anything I thought I'd give you this. A special thanks to BG-13 and BXSSUN for their revisions and suggestions and to yamicarol123 for coming up with the idea of it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

I couldn't help but feeling annoyed and irritated as I ran through the forest at top speed towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts. For the last couple of months now I had been on a mission, investigating the threat I'd sensed. Karin better have a good reason for summoning me at a time like this.

 _After traveling for a couple of years I had returned to Kohona to find Naruto now married and already on his way to becoming Hokage, shadowing Kakashi. He had welcomed me back as expected, filling me in on everything that had happened in my absence and asking about what it was like to see the world. I had said very little in response, letting him continue to ramble on as he usually did._

 _It wasn't long before I'd had enough of him for the day and excused myself. Night had fallen and I planned to go to a hotel and spend the night but then I sensed her presence. I shook my head before heading over to the main house where she waited._

 _"Still waiting?" I asked._

 _The Kunoichi jumped, turning around to face me. My expression remained stoic while hers revealed every emotion, especially those green eyes. "I-I didn't know you had arrived," she finally managed. "I was waiting for you, to see if you had a place to sleep because I have a place of my own now and I..."_

 _I started to block her out, focusing on how flustered she looked. Her cheeks were pink, eyes shining with this light that she seemed to only have for me. How was it that after everything I had done, she still was waiting for me? A part of me thought that perhaps she just desperately wanted to have someone care for her, which could be true. But the other reminded me that time after time she had somehow forgiven me, finding something good in me to hang on to._

 _"You're so annoying," I finally said, making her stop. Not exactly what I'd wanted to say and I could see sadness in her eyes as she looked away, disappointed. I sighed. "Where did you say you lived again?"_

 _And just like that, the spark was back. It wasn't long after that we were married, a small ceremony with only Kakashi and Naruto as guests. A reminder that I was still surrounded by my team seven comrades. Of course I would never hear the end of it from that idiot, he bragged about how he knew Sakura and I would end up together, that I better not hurt her or I'd have to deal with him. I let out an irritated sigh but my old sensei reminded me that he meant well. Always trying to keep the peace. I managed to control myself._

 _It was only a few months after I'd returned home, helping with the dishes when I felt it. At first I thought that perhaps the Nine Tailed Fox had come down from the mountain and made his way to the village but there was something ominous about the aura that I felt. It was dark, menacing, nothing compared to Madara or even Kaguya. Not long after I started to research, reading everything I could find on our encounter with the monster we had sealed together._

 _Once I found what I was looking for I informed Naruto, and he had all the Kage's come and meet to discuss our present situation. My wife refused to be left out of our meeting so I had reluctantly allowed her to attend. Just a couple of weeks ago we had discovered she was pregnant and I didn't think the stress of whatever threat was good for her or the baby._

 _It wasn't that I thought she wasn't emotionally strong enough for it, but I already knew what the outcome of this meeting would be and she wouldn't like it._

 _"Remember back when we sealed Kaguya together? And that talk about forming an army of white zetsu for war, despite not needing to go to that extent to beat her," I began. "It had been bothering me this whole time so I took the liberty of doing my own research."_

 _The Kages nodded their heads, showing they were listening. I wasn't the only who had felt something was off._

 _"What I found was that the army was formed even earlier than we thought."_

 _"What are you saying?" the Raikage asked._

 _I took a deep breath. "This is only a hypothesis but...I have proof that points in that direction and that means it's possible that something far worse than Kaguya has appeared in this area."_

 _Sakura visibly tensed next to me, a hand going to her torso. "So something similar to Kaguya's still around us?" she asked, startled._

 _"It isn't unthinkable, at least," I answered quietly._

 _The Mizukage huffed. "How are we supposed to explain something like this to the people that haven't even fully recovered from the previous war?" he asked. "And an enemy like that, to top it off..."_

 _"Well, it's only a hypothesis, so there's no need to cause unrest among the people," the Tsuchikage replied. "Lets keep the secret among the five of us for the time being."_

 _"That's a good idea," Gaara answered._

 _We all nodded and Naruto turned to me. "Sasuke, I'll go with-"_

 _"You stay in the village and protect it, Hokage," I said cutting him off. "I'm the only one that can track Kaguya's with my sharingan anyway."_

 _I tried to ignore Sakura's stare as I continued, knowing she didn't want me to go. However, this was only something that I could get done and live through._

 _"You deal with the things you have to. And I'll do what I have to." I looked over at the blond. "Isn't this the 'cooperation' that you wanted?"_

 _He shook his head, as unhappy about my decision as my wife. But there was a deeper reason for me offering this. The village was my home, I had promised to protect it like my brother once had, especially now that I was starting a family of my own. Even though it came at a costly price, always moving, always being away. But I had to do it. For that child._

 _"Please, keep my movements a secret from everyone except those here. Make this top-secret, if you will," I requested. "A bright future is always better...don't you think?"_

 _Later that evening I began to pack my clothes as my wife watched silently. She hadn't said a word since the meeting and I couldn't exactly blame her. I had just come back and now I was leaving again. I grabbed the bag of clothes and turned to find her blocking the doorway. I half expected her to wrap her arms around me and beg me not to leave, the old Sakura would have done that. But instead all she said was, "Be careful."_

 _I nodded my head, placing a hand on her torso before bumping her forehead with two fingers like Itachi had done to me and how I had done to her the last time we'd met._

 _"I'll be back before they're born." This was something I would make sure of._

As I made my way through the cave I couldn't help but wonder what the hell Karin wanted. Suigetsu was usually with her or even Jugo, why did she need me? My moments were interrupted by a scream and I stopped in my tracks, freezing momentarily before I felt my sharingan activate and I pulled out my katana, running towards the sound. I barged inside finding my very pregnant wife lying on a bed, gripping the sheets as she cried out in pain. I tilted my head curiously as I put away the blade. What the...

"Out of my way!" a snapped, pushing me aside as she barged inside, carrying sheets. "What the hell took you so long?!"

"What's-"

"Your wife is going to labor, you idiot! Isn't it obvious?!"

I blinked, going over to the bed where my wife was. Her body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, her pink hair sticking to her forehead. I heard shuffling and looked over at the red head, watching as she prepared everything, raising the sheet before looking up at Sakura.

"Okay, I need you to start pushing."

My wife let out a scream that almost made me wince, but at the moment I couldn't concentrate on what was happening. I had told her I'd be there. I... It felt like I had been gone just a few months. Had she come here looking for me?

"Don't just stand there! Talk to her!" the medic snapped.

I let out an irritated sigh, looking over at Sakura. I thought about holding her hand, telling her to breathe but the twisted metal bars of the bed made me reconsider. In her condition she could easily crush my hand without meaning to. She'd always been physically stronger than most. I felt something trickle down the side of my temple and I wiped it away. Sweat. Was it hot in here? I remembered the cavern used to always be cool...

"Does it really hurt that much?"

"Yes!" both women snapped and I mentally kicked myself. That was a pretty stupid question to ask. Naruto must be rubbing off on me. Just what I needed.

I shook my head when my wife let out another scream. She was in pain, I needed to make this process as fast and smooth as possible for her and the baby. I placed a hand on her shoulder, her tired and pained filled emerald eyes looking up at me as she tried to fight back a whimper. My eyes met hers and I gave her a slight nod, letting her know that I was there, that everything would be okay. She gave me a quick nod in return and yelled as she pushed again.

For a moment all that could be heard were Sakura's pained whimpers and screams along with Karin telling her to keep pushing. But then something else was heard, something I had never heard before. A wail broke through over the womens' voices and I felt time slow as I turned in time to see a screaming infant being lifted and wrapped up in a cloth. I stood there dumbstruck, my attention completely on the fussing baby in the red head's arms.

She walked over to me and I instinctively held out my arms, causing her to huff in response before she bent down and handed the child to Sakura. "Mother's first," she told me before leaving.

I couldn't move as I watched my wife coo at the baby in her arms, this smile on her face like none that I had ever seen. This one was different. It was similar to the one I had seen my mother and brother give to me when I was a child. It was a smile of love.

After a moment she looked up at me and smiled softly gesturing for me to come closer. My body moved on its own, stopping next to the bed. She looked down to the baby and smiled.

"It's a girl," she whispered softly.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, a dry feeling in my mouth.

My wife's smile widened and she nodded. I bent down and carefully lifted the child with my arm, rocking her gently when she started to fuss. The first thing I noticed was how small she was, so fragile looking. A patch of black hair, my black hair, already covered her little head. Her eyes opened to reveal dark eyes as well. A little hand found her way out on the blanket, gripping my shirt tightly and I managed a small smirk. She already had her mother's strength, tiny as she was.

This odd feeling settled on me like a blanket, something similar to when Sakura and I had married. A feeling to protect, to care for this baby. Our baby. Everything, all my attention was set on this child in my arms. Time itself had stopped in this moment and I felt like the happiest man alive.

"Okay, I'll need to take her now," Karin said, reaching for my daughter.

I shifted slightly, keeping her away from the red head. "Why?"

She let out an irritated sigh. "I need to clean her, check her vitals, you know, procedural stuff."

I looked over at my wife who gave me a tired smile. "What about Sakura?"

Karin pushed her glasses back and I knew her patience was running thin, not that I cared. This was my child and wife we were talking about. "She's stable. Now hand over the baby."

"Sarada," my wife commented tiredly. "Her name is Sarada."

The red head shared a smile with her before reaching out to take my daughter from my arms. I almost went after her when I saw her leave the room but I knew she wouldn't harm her. Didn't make having the baby out of my sight any less difficult. I sighed before going over to my wife and sitting down on the bed, wiping her sweaty hair away from her face. She had gone through so much pain to bring our baby into this world and I would forever be grateful to her.

"Sarada, eh?"

She blushed in response. "I had a lot of time to think about what to name her. You left before I could tell you what we were having."

"I know," I answered, some guilt seeping through my voice. "I'm sorry you had to come out here to find me. I was so caught up-"

"No, it was stupid," Sakura replied cutting me off. "I shouldn't have gone looking for you. You are on a mission and I should know better." She bit her lip. "But I, uh, I just...I needed you here."

I nodded my head. "I understand."

She placed a hand over mine, her face nuzzling against my hand when I saw the diamond, her reserve chakra, disappear. I frowned and that's when I smelled it. Blood. I shook her, trying to wake her up but getting no response. I pulled the sheet back, revealing a puddle of blood coming from her lower half.

"Karin!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, coming back with my daughter. Her eyes widened when she noticed the blood and she handed me the baby. "I need you to get out now."

"She's my wife."

"Now, Sasuke!" she snapped.

I felt my jaw clench but I did as I was told, my attention shifting to the baby in my arm as she started to fuss due to our screaming. I gently rocked her, pacing back and forth and watching as Karin ran in an out if the room with bloody bags. This was not looking good. Sarada let out a loud wail and I looked down at her shifting her so I could plant a kiss on her forehead, whispering all kinds of promises to her. Sakura would be alright. She had to be. We had a baby now.

I looked down at Sarada, the guilt beginning to gnaw at me. How could I forget? I knew I was distant, that my wife and I had an odd relationship, an understatement, but how could I forget the day our baby was going to be born? If I had come back... If I hadn't forgotten... Maybe Sakura wouldn't be in this position. She had gone looking for me, never asked for anything. And the one time I should have been there I'd failed her.

After what seemed hours Karin opened the door, letting out a tired sigh and I knew she probably had used some of her chakra to help my wife. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"She's going to be fine, a little tired," she said. "If you want I could take the baby so you can be with her, it's feeding time."

I shook my head. "I'll keep her."

A sigh. "Fine, I'll get you the bottle just try and let Sakura rest," Karin instructed. "She's been through enough today." She gave me a pointed look.

I nodded my head asking the medic to tie a cloth around the middle of my chest where I could place my daughter in order to feed her before going back inside to find my wife sound asleep, chest rising and falling in its normal rhythm. I held out my hand, reaching to caress her cheek but then pulled it back. No. I didn't deserve to touch her after what I had done. How could I be so selfish? I had left on the mission for our daughter, for her, and I forgot all about them. Karin handed me the bottle, telling me she'd be right next door if I needed anything and to not forget to burp her once she was done.

I watched as she eagerly drank the formula and despite it all I found myself smiling. Itachi, how you would have liked to be here today, to hold my child. He had been a soft and gentle man that went to the end of the world to protect me. He loved me in a way that no one could ever understand. Sometimes I didn't understand it myself.

"He would have cherished you, Sarada," I whispered. "Your uncle, Itachi, he would have been happy to meet you."

My daughter looked up at me as she continued to drink from her bottle and I smiled in response. Not long after I held her against my shoulder, tapping her back just like Karin had told me to. I heard the sheets shuffle and I looked down to find a pair of green eyes looking up at me, the diamond in her forehead reappearing. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw her smile. How was it that after everything she could even look at me?

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm always complaining about Naruto being an idiot but the only idiot here was me. I shouldn't have left you."

Sakura sighed shaking her head. "You have a duty to the Leaf Village, I understand that," she answered quietly. "I shouldn't have left in my condition, it's-"

"Shh," I soothed as I gently handed over our daughter to her. She took her, kissing her temple softly and I smiled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Rest, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Slowly her eyes fluttered shut and I waited until they were both asleep before I stood and covered them, making sure they were warm. I went next door, to where Karin was and stopped at the door for a moment, watching as she looked at a picture of me. I took a deep breath at this. Suigetsu had told that when she found about me marrying Sakura she was...upset to say the least. According to him and Jugo, she had locked herself up in a room for a week whispering my name over and over again. Needless to say there was a reason behind my uneasiness to leave her alone with Sakura.

I stepped inside and she immediately put the portrait away, pretending to be doing paperwork as I made my way towards her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," I answered, pausing a moment. "I wanted to thank you."

She blinked. "Thank me?"

"You brought my daughter into this world and saved my wife. I will be forever grateful to you for that." The red head blushed at this and I held back an irritated sigh. "With that being said, how long is Sakura's recovery going to be."

"A week at max," Karin replied. "Her reserve chakra and what I gave her should be enough." She studied me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I am in the middle of an important mission-"

"Are you serious?!" the red head snapped. "Your child was just born! Your wife nearly died and all you could think about is your stupid mission?!" She looked like she was about to pummel me, this fire in her eyes as she wondered at my nerve.

"It is because of them that it is important I return to it," I answered calmly. "I can't discuss the details but I need to know my wife and child are safe."

She huffed in annoyance crossing her arms over her chest. I couldn't exactly blame her. I knew the delicacy of the situation but if what the reports I had read were true... I couldn't afford to let something happen to Sakura or Sarada. "I will stay with her for the rest of the week but I need to ask you for favor, Karin." She growled in response but paid it no mind. "It would mean the world to me if you, Suigetsu, and Jugo looked after my wife and child. I need to know they're safe."

Karin blinked. "You would entrust Sakura and Sarada to me?" She shook her head. "To us."

I nodded. "Please. Can I trust you with this?"

She looked over in the direction of the other room before letting out a sigh and nodding. "Of course."

I nodded my thanks before returning to my wife's side. The days passed quickly and soon Karin gave her a clean bill of health. I could see the sadness in Sakura's eyes as I packed up once more and I'd be lying if I said I was comfortable with leaving my child and her alone. Carefully I lifted up Sarada, giving her tiny forehead a kiss as I held her close to me.

"Do you have to go?"

I let out a deep breath. "You know I do."

"But we don't even know if the threat is real!" my wife exclaimed, and this was the reaction I'd been expecting the first time I'd left on this mission. "You could be going after just a ghost for all we know!"

"Are you really going to risk the safety of our daughter on me being wrong?" I asked.

She looked away at that and I sighed sitting down on the bed. I reached out and wiped away the tear that fell, making her look at me. "You and Sarada are the most precious people in my life. I'm doing this to keep you both safe." I sighed. "I love you." I didn't say it often, and I saw her eyes light up as tears made them glassy.

My wife gripped my hand as more tears fell before she nodded. "I know. I wish...I wish you wouldn't be away for so long."

I managed a small smirk as I handed out daughter to her, putting on my coat. I looked down at my daughter, watching as she fused in her mother's arms before taking her again and gently swaying back and forth, watching as she stilled, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she managed to sleep.

"I know you might question my love for you and your mother one day," I whispered to her quietly. "But know that I love you both." I kissed her tiny forehead. "Because we have you, and that is all the proof you'll need."

Gently I handed her over to Sakura and I tapped her forehead before lifting her chin so that our lips met for a kiss. The same blush I loved appeared as I pulled away and I smirked before turning to leave.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."


End file.
